Decisiones
by Nyausi
Summary: Si él regresa, las cosas pueden cambiar... entonces... ¿Cómo actuarás?


**Decisiones**

Y ahora estaba frente a él, con la misma sonrisa gatuna que –estaba seguro- había cautivado a su amada. Era cierto que en otro tiempo esa sonrisa le había parecido agradable, pero ahora se negaba a sentir la más mínima simpatía por ella. Ciertamente no estaba para nada seguro de estar feliz porque él hubiese regresado.

No, no temía por su puesto como titular, por muy Príncipe que se llamara el chico que tenía en frente, Syusuke Fuji sentía que nada era en contra de su título como "Genio del Tennis". La verdadera razón por la que no parecía estar contento por el regreso de él, era porque ponía en peligro lo más importante que tenía Syusuke en ése momento: su felicidad.

-O'Chibi- gritó Eiji corriendo a abrazar al recién llegado quien, casi desesperado, intentó hacerle el quite al pelirrojo. Lamentablemente para Ryoma, las habilidades acrobáticas del chico eran tan buenas que no lo logró y terminó con un Eiji colgando de su cuello- Bienvenido a Japón.

-Gracias, Eiji, pero te lo agradecería más si te me quitases de encima- respondió Echizen con furia contenida, intentando que el chico lo soltase.

-No quiero- respondió el aludido de manera infantil.

Recibida la respuesta, Ryoma comenzó a hacer movimientos para lograr que el pelirrojo lo soltase, no obtuvo ningún resultado y cuando iba a comenzar a lanzar más maldiciones en contra de Eiji, entre las risas de los presentes, Ryoma se percató de que una pequeña multitud se había congregado alrededor de la cancha en la que se encontraban, mirando el espectáculo que estaban dando.

-Eiji, suelta a Ryoma sino quieres que te ponga a dar 25 vueltas a la cancha- amenazó Tezuka algo avergonzado por el hecho de que gran parte de Seigaku les estuviera mirando dar ése espectáculo como si fuesen una función de circo.

-Que malo eres- protestó el chico, pero obedeció al recibir una gélida mirada de su capitán.

-¡Príncipe Ryoma!- el grito le puso los pelos de punta, no sólo al aludido, sino también a Syusuke. Si Tomoka Osakada estaba ahí significaba que ya toda la escuela sabía del regreso de Echizen, incluyéndola a ella.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron cuando las vio llegar ¡Aquello no podía estar pasando! Ryoma se acercó a las chicas que se habían acercado (en realidad Tomoka había arrastrado a su compañera de la mano), pero sólo prestó atención a la chica que le miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ryuzaki- le dijo reconociéndola- hasta que por fin te cortaste el cabello- le dijo estirando una de sus manos y acariciando el, ahora, suelto cabello de la chica, que era movido por la leve brisa que corría.

Syusuke apretó los puños con fuerza al ver que la chica no hacía nada por evitar las caricias del otro.

-Syusuke- murmuró Tezuka tocando el hombro de su amigo, el aludido se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la pareja que se miraba extasiada, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor.

-Es gracioso- murmuró sin mirar a los ojos a Tezuka- siempre supe que ella lo amaba, pero pensé que después de tanto tiempo había logrado tener un lugar en su corazón…

-Y lo tienes, estoy…

-Quizá si lo tenga, pero no pude desplazarlo a él.

-El O'chibi está besando a la nieta de Sumirecita- el grito de Eiji fue el aliciente suficiente para que Syusuke se soltara de la mano del capitán y caminase para alejarse de la pareja que se había reencontrado.

_**Tengo miedo de verte**_

No le importó perderse la práctica de ése día, no le importó que después Tezuka lo pusiese a entrenar al triple de su capacidad, ni tampoco le importó la preocupación que podía despertar entre sus compañeros por no avisar de su ausencia. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era deleitarse con su propio dolor, dolor que la llegada de Ryoma le había provocado.

Suspiró. Se sabía enamorado de la nieta de Sumire y también sabía que ella había aceptado salir con él aún cuando no había olvidado a Ryoma, pero aquello no le había importado pues esperaba que, con sus atenciones, lograría que ella lo olvidase.

-Siete meses- murmuró- hace siete meses que estamos juntos- volvió a suspirar- y él regresa y lo siete meses se van al tarro de la basura.- cualquiera que lo viera ahora no lo reconocería cómo Syusuke Fuji, aquel de la expresión agradable, aquel que disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno, aquel que parecía imperturbable.

Dejó que sus pies lo guiasen por dónde quisieran, y de pronto se vio frente a un pequeño parque en donde jugaban algunos niños. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente…

_**Necesidad de verte**_

_Por quinta vez ella preguntaba: "¿A dónde vamos?" y por quinta vez él respondía: "Confía en mí", pero lo que Syusuke no sabía era lo difícil que eso era para Sakuno, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo retorcido de la mente de Fuji y más aún cuando llevaba los ojos vendados desde que salieron de Seigaku._

_Podía escuchar el sonido de los automóviles que circulaban a través de las avenidas por las que iban transitando, al tiempo que Syusuke la guiaba caminando tomada de su brazo._

_-Llegamos- murmuró el chico al oído de Sakuno. Ésta hizo un ademán de quitarse la venda que cubría sus ojos, pero la mano de Syusuke se lo impidió- aún no- la llevó caminando un poco más. Sakuno pudo percibir un aroma que se le hacía muy familiar, pero no pudo distinguir bien de qué se trataba._

_De pronto sintió que el chico la tomaba por lo hombros, sentándola sobre algo que Sakuno pudo identificar cómo un banco. Le quitó la venda de los ojos y se colocó tras ella._

_-Es hermoso- fue lo que susurró Sakuno al ver el espectáculo ante sus ojos: un parque rodeado de cerezos en flor, el viento corría y los pétalos de los cerezos se desprendían de las flores coloreando de rosa el cielo azul._

_-Syusuke sólo fue a sentarse a su lado, sin mirarla. Ambos contemplaron el espectáculo en silencio por largo rato._

_-La chica elevó una de sus manos a la altura de su rostro para observar el reloj de pulsera, sus ojos se ensancharon y se puso de pie._

_-Llego tarde- le dijo al chico._

-"_Ahora o nunca"- tomó una de sus manos para detenerla al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Ella se giró y fue entonces cuando el genio del tennis abrazó a la nieta de su entrenadora._

_-Fuji-sempai- murmuró la chica, pero no se alejó de él, sino que correspondió al abrazo._

_-Suki da- susurró al oído de la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello. La declaración la tomó por sorpresa. Rompió el abrazo._

_-Fuji-sempai… yo…_

_-Lo sé- la expresión de tranquilidad se borró de su rostro. Abrió sus ojos dispuesto a que la chica frente a él se diera cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras- sé que aún estás enamorada de Ryoma- las mejillas de Sakuno se tornaron de un leve rosa- pero también sé que estoy dispuesto a lograr que te olvides de él- observó cómo la chica se llevaba sus manos hasta su pecho y cerraba los ojos._

_-Ano…- murmuró la chica con nerviosismo. Syusuke sonrió ¡Cuánto le gustaba aquella expresión de inseguridad!- quiero que lo intentes- dijo la chica en un tono tan bajo que fue casi inaudible- quiero que intentes quitar a Ryoma de mi corazón, Syusuke- la última palabra la remarcó, como un signo de una nueva intimidad entre ellos. Por toda respuesta, Syusuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó nuevamente_

_**Esperanza de verte**_

_Rompió el abrazo lentamente y llevó una de su manos hasta el rostro de la chica. La acarició con cariño hasta tocar sus labios. Comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella, entreabriendo su boca. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de probar aquellos labios rosa que tanto anhelaba, se detuvo abruptamente y se alejó de ella_

_-Iie- le dijo volviendo a abrazarla- el día en que haga míos tus labios será cuando estés segura de que Ryoma ya nos es más que un amigo para tu corazón- Sakuno sólo le sonrió, agradecida porque él comprendiese tan bien sus sentimientos._

_**Desazones de verte**_

-Syusuke- conocía esa voz, pero no quería mirarla, no quería alzar la vista, verla y oírla decir un "adiós"- Syusuke- volvió a llamarlo y se puso frente a él- Onegai, atashi haiken- le pidió, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Suspiró y se arrodilló frente a él, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-"No puedo"- pensó el chico- "no quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decirme, no quiero escuchar un 'hiciste un buen esfuerzo, pero aún amo a Ryoma'. No quiero escucharla decir que me olvide de ella, no quiero oír su adiós"- se soltó de su mano, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida del parque.

-Syusuke- exclamó Sakuno corriendo tras él para detenerlo. El aludido se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

-Eres libre- le dijo comenzando a caminar por la calle aledaña al parque.

-Syusuke- murmuró la chica para luego dejarse caer al piso, clara señal del abatimiento que sentía.

_**Tengo ganas de hallarte**_

_Tomo__ka y Sakuno iban caminando rumbo a las canchas de tennis para ver entrenar a los chicos del equipo de Seigaku._

_A lo lejos, lo ojos de Sakuno reconocieron a la figura que buscaba. Una sonrisa leve iluminó su rostro al recordar el día que era._

-"_Siete meses"- pensó- "Hoy cumplimos siete meses"_

_-Sakuno, mira- la llamó Tomoka- parece que algo ocurre en la cancha- su amiga tenía razón, muchas personas se habían congregado alrededor de la cancha número dos de tennis._

_Tomoka tomó de la mano a su amiga y corrió con ella hacia el lugar. _

_¡Aquello no podía ser cierto!_

_-¡Príncipe Ryoma!- el grito de su amiga confirmó su sospecha y de pronto se sintió cómo la Sakuno de séptimo grado._

_El aludido se dio la vuelta y se encontró con ambas chicas. Sonrió ¡Dios, sonreía¡Cómo podía haberse olvidado de esa sonrisa!._

_Se sintió como una tonta, absolutamente paralizada por la presencia del chico, quien se acercaba lentamente a ella._

_-Ryuzaki- le escuchó decir- hasta que por fin te cortaste el cabello- el rostrote Ryoma se volvió inexpresivo, pero su mirada era muy intensa, logró que Sakuno se sonrojase._

_De un instante a otro ella lo sintió sobre sí, tomando su cabeza entre sus mano, estrechándola y apoderándose de sus labios. Pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de Tomoka y el murmullo del resto de los presentes, al tiempo que el recién llegado luchaba por profundizar el beso._

_-El o'chibi está besando a la nieta de Sumirecita- suficiente, el grito de Eiji la hizo reaccionar. Abrió los ojos y de un empujón separó a Ryoma de su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y las mejillas de ambos estaban coloreadas por un sonrojo intenso._

_Echizen buscó la mirada de Sakuno, esperando una respuesta de ella, pero la chica estaba totalmente abstraída._

_-Sakuno- la llamó acariciando su cabello nuevamente._

_**Preocupación de hallarte**_

_No le prestó atención al hombre, lo único que necesitaba era ver a Syusuke para darle a entender que ese beso no había significado nada._

-"_¿De verdad no significó nada?"- se preguntó a sí misma mientras sentía las manos de Ryoma rodear su cintura y a él susurrar a su oído. ¿Qué decía? No estaba segura, no le estaba prestando atención. Nuevamente sintió los labios del chico recorrer los suyos- ¡Basta!- exclamó, esta vez dio unos pasos atrás para guardar distancia con respecto a Ryoma- no te atrevas a volver a hacer algo así- el chico la miró algo confundido y balbuceó algunas palabras, pero Sakuno no se detuvo a escucharle._

_Se encaminó hacia Tezuka. Éste puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica y le dijo algunas palabras. La incertidumbre se apoderó de ella y salió corriendo en una dirección desconocida._

_**Certidumbre de hallarte**_

_-Cuando Eiji gritó, Syusuke se fue de aquí_

_Las palabras dichas por Tezuka resonaban en su mente al tiempo que la culpabilidad se apoderaba de ella. Estaban cumpliendo siete meses de salir juntos y ése día ella estaba más que segura del amor que sentía hacia el chico de plácido rostro. Ése día pretendía dejar que él le diese su primer beso y de pronto llega Ryoma y acaba con todos sus planes._

_Corrió en busca del chico. Recorrió las inmediaciones de la escuela, en todos los lugares que para ellos podían significar algo._

_Por fin se convenció de que él no se encontraba en el lugar y salió de Seigaku._

_**Pobres dudas de hallarte**_

Se felicitó a si mismo por seguir a la chica. Se acercó a ella e intentó hacer que se pusiera de pie, pero lo único que ella parecía querer era llorar. Pidió perdón a Syusuke en silenció y se abrazó a Tezuka, él sólo dejó que la chica empapase su pecho con sus lágrimas.

-Deberías ir a su casa- le dijo luego de unos minutos que les parecieron eternos.

-El ya no quiere verme- balbuceó la chica- él me dejó libre- su voz volvió a quebrarse y intentó abrazarse nuevamente la chico que la consolaba, él se lo impidió, tomándola por los hombros.

-Lo último que puedes hacer es rendirte, recuerda los planes que Syusuke y tú tenían para hoy- Sakuno se secó las lágrimas- ¿vas a desecharlos?

Sakuno sonrió. No, no dejaría que el hombre que amaba la dejase, no otra vez.

_**Tengo urgencia de oírte**_

Introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura y la giró con pesar. Una amarga mirada se dibujó en su rostro al ver hacia el interior de su hogar: todo estaba dispuesto para que él y Sakuno celebrasen los siete meses de estar juntos, además estaba el hecho de que ése día tomarían la decisión de contarle a Sumire sobre su relación.

No tuvo ánimos para ordenar nada y sólo caminó hacia su cuarto y se tendió sobre la cama, dejando que los pensamientos y los recuerdos se agolpasen en su mente.

-Syusuke- pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Seguramente ya se había quedado dormido y ahora su mente, añorante de estar con el ser amado, le estaba convenciendo de la presencia de ésta.- ¿Duermes?- escuchó, pero no prestó atención hasta que sintió unos pasos sobre el piso de su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con rencor- pensé que estarías con Ryoma, celebrando su regreso.

-No me digas eso, Syusuke- le pidió arrodillándose a un costado de la cama, susurrándole al oído.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te hable después de lo que pasó?- nuevamente la amargura se apoderó de él.- ¿Quieres que te felicite?- volteó el rostro y la miró- quizá lo haga mañana, ahora me siento demasiado triste.

La chica dejó que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro, alzó su mano y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico al tiempo que los sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

_**Alegría de oírte**_

-No llores- le dijo y se irguió en la cama para rodearla con sus brazos- amor, por favor no llores- pero los sollozos no parecían querer terminar. Sakuno se abrazó fuertemente a él, intentando hacerle ver lo mucho que le importaba, pero los sollozos no dejaban que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

Syusuke la tumbó sobre la cama, aún abrazado a ella, al tiempo que la acariciaba y le pedía perdón por las palabras que le había dicho. Luego de mucho llorar, su respiración se normalizó y pudo disfrutar del cariño que Syusuke le traspasaba a través de sus manos.

-Lo siento- le dijo al chico- no debí dejar que Ryoma me basara y…

-Tu lo amas- respondió Syusuke- y si él quiso besarte es porque también siente algo por ti, yo estoy sobrando…

-¡Iie!- exclamó mirándolo a los ojos- tú no sobras, el que sobra es Ryoma- Syusuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sakuno, no es necesario que niegues tus sentimientos, yo…

-¡Te amo!- tomó la cabeza del chico entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Syusuke le dedicó una tierna mirada, se levantó de la cama y la miró.

-Ven acá- la llamó. Sakuno se puso de pie con lentitud y caminó hacia él- repítelo- le pidió una vez que la tuvo frente a sí. Sakuno sonrió y se abrazó a él.

-Te amo- repitió- hoy, más que nunca, estoy segura de ello.

-¿Por qué?- Syusuke no había correspondido al abrazo de Sakuno, sino que estaba inmóvil y rodeado por los brazos de la chica. Sakuno lo soltó y le dio la espalda.

-Porque antes de ver a Ryoma estaba segura de ello- se dio la vuelta y tomó el rostro de Syusuke entre sus manos, con cariño- y cuando él me besó, no dejé de maldecidlo por robarte tu regalo por cumplir siete meses conmigo- la expresión de placidez regresó al rostro del chico.

-Aún así quiero tomarlo- respondió. Sakuno asintió, le dejó acariciar su rostro, al tiempo que ella se aferraba a su pecho.

Syusuke tragó saliva ruidosamente y se humedeció los labios, ansioso por probar la boca de su amada. Se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras que con una mano rodeaba la cintura de la chica y con la otra acariciaba la nuca de ésta. Sakuno alzó un poco las manos, hasta llegar al cuello del chico y por fin pasó: los labios de Syusuke se unían a los suyos con ternura, primero fue sólo un roce, luego las ansias de conocer el sabor de la boca del otro los llevó a profundizar lentamente su unión. Primero el labio inferior, luego el superior, hasta que por fin sus lenguas se unieron en un juego que otorgaba un placer indescriptible a sus dueños, haciendo que la chica soltase leves gemidos.

-Te amo- le susurró nuevamente la chica.

-Yo también te amo- respondió el chico al punto, apoderándose nuevamente de los labios de Sakuno.

-¿Qué me tenías preparado para hoy?- preguntó la chica con la respiración agitada, luego de perder todo el aliento en el último beso.

-Vamos al comedor y lo sabrás.

_**Buena suerte de oírte**_

Las risas resonaban en el comedor cuando Syusuke fijó su vista en el reloj de la pared.

-Sakuno- la llamó y señaló el reloj- ya es muy tarde, Sumire-sensei se pondrá furiosa cuando llegues.

-No voy a llegar- respondió la chica.

-¿Qué?- el rostro de Syusuke se tornó levemente rosa.- ¿Por…?

-Le dije que me quedaría a dormir con Tomoka- explicó la chica- como mañana no tenemos clases…

-Entonces tengo que ir a dejarte a casa de Tomoka…

-Sólo si tu quieres- Sakuno se puso de pie y abrazó a su novio por la espalda.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Tomoka sabe lo nuestro- Syusuke abrió los ojos, el único que sabía sobre su relación era Tezuka- me vi en la obligación de contárselo luego de que me viera rechazar a Ryoma, así que me cubrirá la espalda…

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo?- Syusuke se puso de pie y la miró extrañado, pero con una intensidad que hizo que Sakuno se estremeciera.

-Quería que tu fueses el hombre que me diera mi primer beso, ése sería mi regalo- le dijo- pero el estúpido de Ryoma se te adelantó y me estropeó tu presente- se acercó con lentitud y lo abrazó- sólo me queda una cosa para darte- Syusuke tragó saliva ante la inminente propuesta de la chica- mi cuerpo- el rostro de Syusuke se tiñó de rojo al igual que el de Sakuno- quiero ser tuya.

_**Y temores de oírte**_

La proposición lo dejó sin habla, tan sólo abrazó a la chica con cariño y volvió a besarla, mientras la encaminaba hacia su cuarto. Una vez ahí, cerró la puerta y la tumbó sobre la cama, mientras la acariciaba de manera atrevida por sobre la tela del uniforme que la cubría.

-Syusuke- suspiró la chica al sentir cómo él se concentraba en sus piernas, al tiempo que besaba su cuello. Ella comenzó a levantar la sudadera del chico, hasta que él se la quitó por completo. El torso desnudo del chico la dejó sin aliento.

-¿En qué piensas?- la llamó el chico mientras le quitaba las largas calcetas que cubrían sus piernas.

Sakuno no le respondió, sino que se giró y se puso sobre él y besó sus labios, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del chico. Posó sus piernas alrededor de él y éste suspiró al sentir el peso de la chica sobre sus piernas. Quiso continuar, pero Syusuke se lo impidió.

-No podemos- le dijo y en le rostro de la chica se dibujó la decepción.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó infantilmente, mientras rozaba sus caderas con las de él. Syusuke soltó un gemido y tomó las caderas de la chica, intentando que ella terminase con el movimiento que, placentero y excitante, podía llevarle a perder el control.

-Porque no me esperaba esto y no tengo protección- Sakuno dejó de moverse- y no creo que tomes anticonceptivos aún- la chica sintió, aunque con un poco de frustración. Salió del cuerpo de Syusuke e intentó calmarse- oye- la llamó- cuando cumplamos un año, serás mía- le dijo- por ahora- se puso de pie y la abrazó- yo seré el primer hombre con quien compartirás la cama- Sakuno lo miró sorprendida- no dejaré que te vayas, quiero que mi cama huela a ti.

Ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se prepararon para dormir juntos, abrazados el uno con el otro, felices de por fin, saberse correspondidos y de haber salvado el obstáculo al que ambos más temían: el regreso de Ryoma Echizen.

-

-

-

* * *

N:A: Nya!!!! mi primer fic de POT wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ia, filo... me encanta esta pareja, pero siempre he encontrado sólo insinuaciones entre ellos, o una relación cómo tal, pero ke cuando aparece Ryoma, se chinga xDD así ke decidí hacer algo... y salió esto n.n... espero ke les hayagustado (aunke dudo ke muchos lo lean, teneindo en cuenta de ke es el primer FF)

Besos si es ke alguien lo lee!!

_**Llangkurray **_


End file.
